


and you look so divine

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Hi, I’m Captain Carol but you can call me Marvel,” Carol introduced herself, holding a hand out to Gamora. Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake. “Captain Marvel! I’m Captain Marvel. But you can…” Carol trailed off at the amused smirk Gamora gave her.





	and you look so divine

**Author's Note:**

> Carol's a helpless lesbian and Gamora's a powerful bi. 
> 
> For the prompt "escape" from femslashficlets and the trope "poor communication skills" for Trope Bingo.

The Nova Corp had requested Carol’s presence. A group of dangerous criminals had escaped Kyln. Carol was almost impressed by it. She didn’t rush over as soon as she should have but she had other duties.

By the time she gets to Xandar, she had heard all about the mighty battle with Ronan and the criminals who managed to save the day. She suspected she might meet them. She was supposed to catch them after their escape. Now, all she wanted to do was thank them.

They seemed like the usually petty bandits. A literal raccoon, large meathead, suave idiot, and…

Gamora.

Carol had heard all sorts of things about Gamora. Her nasty deeds as Thanos’ daughter, her vicious combat skills, her fierce gaze…

No one had mentioned she was gorgeous.

Sure, Carol met all sorts of attractive aliens, but Gamora really was in a league of her own. Her green skin was striking. Carol’s eyes immediately attracted to it. Bright and radiant, the exact opposite of her cool expression. Her dark hair gently changed to a sweet magenta. She was wearing a leather dress. Carol wanted to see if it was as tight as it looked.

“Hi, I’m Captain Carol but you can call me Marvel,” Carol introduced herself, holding a hand out to Gamora. Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake. “Captain Marvel! I’m Captain Marvel. But you can…” Carol trailed off at the amused smirk Gamora gave her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Carol. I assumed we would eventually. I always thought it would be at the other ends of the battlefield,” Gamora replied evenly.

“Well, I, for one, am glad we’re on the same side,” Carol replied, the words coming out a bit choppy. She felt warm. Warmer than usual. Suddenly she felt like she was in college again, making an awkward confession to Maria.

“Me too,” Gamora gave. 

Before Carol could say anything else to her, Peter Quill stepped forward to introduce himself.

\---

After a long day of meetings with the Xandar officials, the Guardians of the Galaxy invited Carol out for a drink. She’d normally say no to that type of thing. There wasn’t much room in Carol’s life for leisure. But Gamora cut her eyes with a smile and Carol couldn’t really say no to that.

They sat together at a table in the corner of the bar, away from Rocket and Drax loudly arguing and Quill flirting with the blue-skinned bartender. They didn’t say much in between their sips. Carol felt relaxed, which was a nice change of pace.

“I could use another woman on the team,” Gamora said suddenly. An offer.

Carol nodded. “I’m sure you could. But I’m afraid I like to work alone,” she explained as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. 

“I did too,” Gamora stated. Her dark eyes were open and honest. Carol, even though she had spent mere hours with Gamora, recognized it for the rarity it was. “It turns out I just hadn’t met the right people yet.”

Carol considered her words. She had nothing to say to the sudden wisdom from Gamora. “I… guess I could join you for a week. I could use a bit of fun.”

Gamora smiled victoriously. She grabbed Carol’s hand, pressing her dark green lips to the back of her hand. Carol stared wide-eyed, words failing to come to her.

Gamora laughed and Carol did too. It was better than embarrassing herself with trying a formulate a sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
